Short Story
by RoseMaiden
Summary: This is a one shot that I wrote. In this story there is a moral. The only reason I put this up as a teen story is only teens will understand what's happing and it's a little more grown up. Please enjoy this story. The main characters are Tea and Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't own YYH. I hope you like this I haven't written in a while so please be kind. The main person is supposed to be evil. (Sarah) All of the people in this story are made up. Please enjoy; my friends did.

**Short Story **

_At school lunch table:_

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Sarah sat next to Jim, her boyfriend. Jim smiled then went back to his drawing on Hiei. (His favorite cartoon

character from Yu Yu Hakusho).

Sarah was about average size for a tenth grader; had short blond brown hair with dark brown eyes and wore contacts instead of glasses, and had braces.

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along nicely." Kathy told Sarah.

"So, how's John? Did he respond to the note you gave him in history?" Sarah asked in quiet voice. Kathy shook her head in disappointment. Sarah patted Kathy to make her feel better.

_At a different lunch table:_

"Joey! Stop throwing food at me!" Tea shouted and grabbed Joey's shirt and kept yelling him.

"Tea stop yelling… and let Joey go! He was only playing!" Yugi told Tea and tried to pull Tea off Joey.

"Yugi, how can you stand up for him?" Tea shouted with tears in her eyes and took her lunch and stormed away from her friends to find people that would appreciate her.

"Good job Joey! Now Tea's going to kill all of us later!" Tristan screamed at Joey.

_Tea walks over to YECART:_

"Hey, do you think I could sit with you guys?" Tea asked the leader Jess. Jess stood up and walked around Tea and looked up and down.

Jess laughed. "Get lost, sweetie. We don't let ballerinas sit with us.

Do we look like a bunch of pansies to you? Go to some other table." Jess said in a snotty voice, and the group laughed. Tea glared at them and walked away.

_Tea's Mind:_

'Man! What a bunch of snots! One of these days someone's going to beat them to a bloody pulp. They _have_ to be the rudest people ever!'

_At Yugi's lunch table:_

"Hey, why does Tea look even more pissed off now, than when she left us?" Yugi asked Bakura.

"Didn't you hear that's the new prep group, YECART? Young Enemies of Caring Artistic Rebel Teens. They are the meanest bunch of people. Their leader is Jess, and her lackeys names are Sarah, -She used to

bff with the leader, but not anymore now all the leader wants to do is think about different ways of kissing her boyfriend in front of her friends- Kathy, Ruth, and Ray. The guys are just snobs that the lackeys got into the group, John, Jim, and Ed. They like to think highly of themselves and like to think that they're a bee hive." Bakura snickered.

Yugi smiled. "Gee, I wonder what kind of bees they are."

"I'll take a guess!" Joey cut in.

"Go ahead." Bakura persisted.

"Killer Bees! Or Giant Hornet! Which is more deadly?" Joey asked.

Yugi, Tristan, Bakaura and Yami laughed.

After a good laugh Bakaura got up and went to find Tea and rewelcome her to the lunch table.

_Later at Science class:_

"Okay class," The teacher announced "I have paired you off with one other person for this project. They are listed on the board. Please

get into them quickly and start the project on what ever topic you have."

_On the board (Tea looks for her name):_

'I can't believe he paired me up with _her_.' Tea thought.

"Looks like we're partners." Sarah said in a snotty tone of voice

"I guess. What's our topic?" Tea asked Sarah.

"The rainforest and how can we save them?" Sarah said. "Personally, I think we should just leave them alone and move on." Tea rolled her eyes.

"The point, smarts, is that people won't leave them alone. Especially the Americans with their president just making random decisions when he feels like it." Tea hissed.

"You know, you're wrong… about Americans that is. We want to help the environment. And you shouldn't pre-judge people; it makes you look stupid." Sarah retorted.

"I'll do the facts; you write the paper, and I'll do the poster, too." Tea said as she gritted her perfectly straight teeth.

"No way. We do it together or we get a zero." Sarah smiled a wicked smile, showing off her ugly braces with food stuck in them. "Shall we get to work?"

_3 weeks later - The report for science is due:_

"I was wrong about you Tea. Why don't you come and sit with us. I promise we'll be kind this time." Sarah squeaked with a big smile. A sweat drop formed on the back of Tea's head.

"I'd loved to, but I said I would sit with Yugi and Joey this week." Tea grinned nervously back at Sarah.

"Fine," Sarah flicked her badly dyed hair back, "next week." And she stalked away.

_After school while doing homework:_

(The phone rings at tea's house and Tea's rushes to answer it first.)

"Hello?" Tea spoke into the phone tiredly. Still trying to finish the essay due in English class.

"Hello…(sniff sniff)…is Tea Gardener there?" A sad voice responded.

"This is she. May I ask whose calling?"

"It's Sarah. Jim, my boyfriend, just broke up with me for some Jewish girl! (Sniff) And he said that she wouldn't be a brat, and that I should get a life! Can you believe him!" Sarah wailed. Tea pulled the phone away from her ear and she saved her essay knowing that it would take a while to get rid of Sarah.

"Ummm…did you tell Jess, Ray, Ruth or may be Kathy? Before calling me?"

"No, because … I don't hang out with Jess anymore because she's more friends with someone else, and Kathy won't pick up the phone, and Ray says she couldn't stay on the phone too long, because she's grounded, and I hate Ruth, and her little lackey. Besides, you're my best friend."

"Ummm…right. Look I bet if you just give him the cold shoulder he'll come and be on he's knees and everything."

"Or may be I could write a story on our relationship, and then he'll come running back! Oh, thank you, Tea! I knew I could count on you!"

Then there was a click and that was the end on the conversation.

'If he doesn't come back she'll have mental break down. It sounds like she'll cry at a drop of a hat, that one. I better get on with my essay

I already wasted and hour helping her.' Thought Tea

_The next morning - while walking to school:_

"Hey, are you okay, Tea? You seem tried. Stay up late doing your essay?" Yugi said in a conversational voice.

"Yeah, only because I found out that I have a new best friend! I have a new best friend. Sarah called me right in the middle of my essay, right before I have dance class. So, I didn't get to finish my essay until I got home. And of course my dance class runs late! Then when I finally finish with time to spare to talk to my mom and dad about my day and watch some educational television, Sarah, calls…again. So, when I tell her I can't stay on too long, I end up using all my free time up, and missing my shows and have to go to bed. And I didn't even get to talk to my parents! I had to tell them my day in the morning in between bits of my breakfast! It was the worst breakfast ever!" Tea said exasperated.

"That must have been fun. I know; why don't you come over to my house and work there? My grandpa wouldn't let any calls get through unless it's a family member." Yugi suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea…"Tea was then cut off.

"Tea! You were supposed to wait for me!" Sarah screeched at Tea.

"I don't remember you telling me on the phone to wait up for you.

Besides, I always walk with Yugi to and from school."

"It's only natural for you to wait for me to get to your house so we can walk and talk. Geez, that's what all best friends do." Sarah rolled her eyes. There was a girl in back of her, she was as thin as a stick, tall, and wore glasses, she had some freckles and had long dark brown hair, and had straight face. The girl had an intense glare smeered across her face, fixed on Tea.

"Oh I would like to introduce Ray." Sarah motioned to the girl in back of her.

A sweat drop formed on the back of Tea's head and had an exasperated look on her face. "Hello." Tea smiled at Ray and Ray glared at her some more. "I'm sorry, but I think we should just get to school before the bell rings." Tea finally told them and started to walk again. For the rest of the walk Yugi and Sarah were fighting about who got to walk next to Tea.

"We'll see you at lunch." Sarah said extra cheery tone. Tea shivered and waved.

"I thought you were going to eat with us." Yugi said sadly.

"I know, but they don't like to take no for answer. How about I make it up to you? We shouldn't have essays, test or projects to night. Why don't we go hang out, you know, after my homework is done?" Tea suggested.

"Sure! That sounds like fun. Besides I don't think Joey or Tristan are going to do their homework anyway. I'll have to check with Bakaura; you know he has all honor classes, so he might be swamped with homework." Yugi said and waved good-bye to Tea, and went to his locker.

Tea went to her locker only to find it jam-packed with notes to her.

"I can only guess who gave me these." Tea said to her self. Tea picked up a pile of notes and through them into the nearest trash. Tea collected her books for her classes before specials and went off to the first class.

_Later in Gym:_

"Hey Tea!" Tristan shouted. "We're going to play soccer. You want to join, you, Joey, Yugi, Bakaura and me?"

"I can't; Sarah and her friends already made sure I did everything with them." Tea said mournfully.

"Just promise, that you'll hang out with us after school." Yugi reminded her.

"Sorry, but she can't. She has to go to Ray's birthday party tonight."

Kathy said in snotty voice.

Then Tea turned to her, with a red face and an evil look on her face.

"Since when did you and your little stupid clique control, me and my life!" Tea shouted in her face.

"When you join our group you have to be there for the people in it more than the people out of it! Besides you always have to go to a bf's party! It would be rude if you didn't!" Kathy countered.

"You know what's rude? People calling you and then telling you that your there best friend…OUT OF NOWHERE! Then all of the sudden I'm part of your group! When do I get a say in what group I hang out with? And now I HAVE to go to this person, which may I say; I only met once, and have to go to the party? That is my definition of rude!" Tea screamed and everything fell silent.

Sarah and the rest of the group came and stood right behind Kathy.

They looked from Tea to Kathy and back to Tea before they said anything.

"What's your problem? We allowed you into our group, and this is the thanks we get for being so kind?" Sarah spoke first.

"I just told you my 'problem' is you and your little clique! And I didn't ask to be part of this 'group'. In fact, my life would be so much better if you would just stop bothering me for a while, I like to be in control of my life, and pick my friends. Instead, someone is doing that all for me. Sarah, you don't need to sound like a baby because some stupid boy broke up with you. Move on, there are better guys out there anyway. Kathy you don't need to tell what people should do! Ray you could start by smiling and saying 'hello' in a nice sweet voice when you meet someone. Last but not least, Jess. You don't need to make fun of other girls because their interests are in something you wouldn't be caught dead doing. And Ruth, and whoever you are, I don't really know you, so I'll just give you something simple. You need to get out of their clique, while you still have mind of your own." Tea breathed deeply, and let out a sigh happy to get that off her chest. "Sorry, but that's the way I feel…"

The girls glared at her, and walked away unable to say anything in their defense.

_A week later Tea is at her house with her friends. Talking to Yami about his past to see if he can remember anything after going to see the Egyptian section of the museum. (A/N: This has nothing to do with the one in the show.)_

(The phone rings and Tea has it on speaker phone)

"Hello! This is Tea Gardener speaking. May I ask whose calling?"

"Hi, this is Sarah. I really sorry; I was hoping that we could still be friends." Sarah said in a pleading voice.

"Why because Kathy, Jess, and Ray ditched you, and didn't help you out when you hit poor Duke? Yeah, that's right, I found out about it. And if you think I'm going to listen to you over Duke, you're wrong. Duke may be a creep; it doesn't mean you have to punch him." Yami opened his mouth to protest, but Joey, Duke, Tristan and Bakaura all put their hands over his mouth to stop him from yelling at Tea. "Look I understand that you need friends, but unless you start figuring out how you want to be treated, then you can't have true friends. Because people are going to keep using you over and over again. Try making friends with different people that don't know you as well and start from there." Tea ended thoughtfully.

Then there was a click and Tea shut off the speaker phone.

The boys then let go of Yami. "Why did you do that, Tea? She wanted our help! She could have made a great friend!" Yami said.

"Well let's put it this way. I don't really trust her right now. After all I don't want to be used, and I think rejection is the only thing that's going to help this girl realize that using people and making fun of others isn't the best idea." Tea smiled, and Yami nodded understanding now.

Well what did you think? I think the moral is treat people the way you want to be treated. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Helpful Info

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and this is just info to help reviewers.

**Helpful Info**

Okay this for you reviewers who really don't know the show Yu-Gi-Oh too well.

Basically it about a teen boy, Yugi, and how he makes new friends. Yami was a pharaoh about 5,000 years ago and was brought back to protect the world again. He has the help of Tea, a dancer and a close friend of Yugi's. She can also have a bit of a bad attitude when Joey and Tristan are being perverted and acting stupid; Tristan, a punk who wants to get a girl very badly; Joey another close friend of Yugi's that wants to beat the pants off of Seto Kaiba and isn't the brightest person in the world; Duke is a ladies man and has cocky personality; and Bakura also has a second spirit living inside him. Most of the time he is good but Yami Bakura seems to have a bit of control over the good Bakura. Bakura is naturally smart and does well in school and if his Yami isn't taking Bakura over Bakura and Yugi hang out and talk like friends.

I hope this info helps you write a review and you understand the characters a little bit better now. May be it will clear up some things about my story. I feel this information is need for some reviews that have seen a show or two but really don't know about the people in it.

I've already said it but I will say it again please take into consideration that I have not written in a while and that I would like it if you put some nice things about the story and please don't say one thing then say another. Because then how does that help the author?

And I would like to say thanks to my friends Arisu, Emi, Cho, Hedra, and Atrei. Thank you very much for giving me reviews. They helped very much. I would like to say a special thanks to Arisu. Arisu you were very helpful in fixs up in the story.

I hope you enjoy,

RoseMaiden


End file.
